Adagio
by Skyverr
Summary: Marinette slowly falls for a boy that can play the tune of her heart. Luka finds a girl whose inner melody is beautiful like no other — yet after a chance meeting with Ladybug, he wonders why the red and black-spotted heroine of Paris has the same song playing in her soul. Lukanette.


**Adagio**

_[Italian: 'slow']_

* * *

When she first met Luka, his quiet kindness reminded her of Adrien—but more time spent with him changed her initial perceptions. The boy of musical charms, good humor, and calming disposition soon carved out his very own nook in her thoughts. His lightheartedness was a contrast to her unrelenting monsoons of emotions, and Marinette found herself enjoying his presence more often than not. Which is what she was doing now, as the two worked quietly on their own projects.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Kitty Section had gotten together to rehearse earlier on in the day. Marinette, though she didn't officially play in the band, had been an honorary member since the music festival—mainly because she enjoyed listening to her friends while they practiced. Her unconditional support was always a happy boon to the performers, so her honorary band member title wasn't for nothing.

With Ivan having left early from practice, and Rose and Juleka making a quick trip the music store, Luka and Marinette were left alone to their own devices.

The older, dark-haired boy with deep aqua blue highlights strummed his guitar languidly. His fingers were deft and mesmerizing as he played the melody of an original composition, and Marinette briefly stopped sketching to let the musical notes weigh down her eyelids.

As she listened, the quiet tune took her mind far away from the what-ifs and stress of living a double life.

When the melody reached crux of the piece, she opened her eyes and turned fully to face Luka sitting on the couch, catching his gaze from her spot on the floor.

"Is that part new?" She inquired softly, tilting her head.

He nodded his head and gave her a little smile of his own as he continued playing. A few more seconds passed before he finished up the last few measures and ended the song. The pig-tailed teenager took notice of the incomplete refrain at the end, and inwardly was disappointed by the abruptness.

Luka let the guitar rest against his lap fully and leaned back onto the couch. He met Marinette's eyes and spoke up, "It's almost done, but I'm not sure how I want to end it."

Marinette hummed thoughtfully, mulling over a handful of ideas in the back of her head.

"You could...repeat the beginning, maybe, but make it slower? Or make it feel like...an echo of the beginning, but with some different elements? Like Jagged's Infinity Ballad, but quieter and less punk rock." Marinette suggested, poking her cheek with her pencil. She wasn't a musician by any means, but she was a creative person by nature with a knack for finding solutions to problems.

Luka made a considering face before nodding slowly. He hummed in approval, "I think...that might work. I can imagine what that might sound like. Thank you, Marinette."

Marinette grinned sheepishly, cheeks reddening a tad. She quickly turned back to her notebook and forced a conversational laugh. "O-Oh well, it nothing was - _I mean_ -was nothing! It sounds amazing so far, so I can't wait to hear the whole thing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a little smile and startling genuine eyes. Marinette once again turned to stare at him, but this time her heart stuttered quickly. Once more, his words from only days before echoed through her mind once again—

"You're an extraordinary girl, clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody. You've been a song in my head since the first time we saw each other."

Despite what had most definitely been some kind of declaration of love from Luka, or something close to it, Marinette had somehow managed to avoid the topic all together as the two hung out alone for the first time since the Kitty Section played on live television. She didn't do it purposefully, however. In fact, it had been on her mind for five long and agonizing days!

The problem was that it was impossible to speak! Every time she wanted to bring up, her throat clogged and her voice was stolen by an invisible Silencer once again.

Not only that, but the blue-eyed musician hadn't brought it up either as they quietly worked in the same vicinity. Yet. Yet his eyes would follow her as she walked, as if she were sheet music to be read. His lax, easy-going smile would greet her at the end of every sentence, like it were the end of a musical refrain. And his music…

His music spoke for him the words he didn't say.

And Marinette had soon come to understand, as he softly played his guitar next to her, that she didn't have to reply to him. That he simply enjoyed her company, no matter what her feelings might be. Though this revelation was more implicit than a fact, it soothed the turmoil of her heart and head space.

Realizing that she had been staring into his oceanic eyes for far too long, the teenage girl quickly berated her lapse of focus and shyly returned a grin of her own. Her face heated with mild embarrassment. Maybe now was a good time to say something?

Reigning in her Ladybug courage, Marinette steeled herself. "U-Um, L-Luka...about what you said…"

Before Marinette could continue, her phone pinged loudly. Startled, Marinette glanced down at the incoming message. She furrowed her brows and took a closer look and inwardly swore when realizing it was an akuma alert.

Crap. Why now of all times?

There was information in the text alert, and as her eyes quickly scrolled to look for the whereabouts of the akuma sighting, her stomach dropped.

The akuma was on her street!

Quickly, she sprung to her feet and squeaked at Luka, "Sorry! Something's come up and I've got to go!"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Luka stood in time to catch her arm gently before she sprinted to the door. She paused and took in his concerned face, and felt her gut clench as it always did when she lied to her friends and family.

"Y-Yeah! Just got to head back home to help the bakery! Tell Rose and Juleka I said bye!"

Without another word she spun on her heel and ran up the stairs to the deck of the boat. The fourteen year old quickly hid in a small nook and Tikki flew out from her purse. The small red kwami hovered above her shoulder as Marinette stuffed her phone into her pocket.

"Is it an akuma?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah. It's near the house, too," Marinette sighed loudly. "Hawkmoth always has the worst timing! Can't I ever get a break?"

Tikki chirped brightly at her side, "Cheer up, Marinette! You can always talk to Luka as soon as the akuma is finished, right?"

Marinette sighed loudly at her tiny friend. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him Tikki. I still can't wrap my mind over it! I still have feelings for Adrien, but then Luka is….Argh! I don't have time for this now! Let's hurry and get to it, Tikki. Spots on!"

* * *

**AN: I am lukanette trash. I've been lukanette trash since the beginning. Thank you Silencer for inspiring this fic. There will be adrienette in this fic too (cuz i still love it), but it will not be the endgame as opposed to canon. Also, I'm taking creative licence and making this story lean more towards realism than the show. Rating might change in the future. Will probably be AU.**


End file.
